


Pilots Provocative

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one pinning the other against the wall." For Martin and Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilots Provocative

Martin  _throws_  Douglas back when Arthur leaves the little departure hut, and he keeps the older man pinned by his lapels with his shoulder blades pressed no-doubt uncomfortably to the wall behind him. 

It would look comical, Douglas imagines, if someone were to see them - sweet, small Martin throwing a man older than him, twice his size and twice as imposing, so very easily.

Luckily for both of them, no one  _will_  see them.

"Oh, Captain." Douglas says, the very vision of faux innocence. "Have I affected you to  _anger_?” Martin’s lip is curled into a half-snarl, and Douglas finds a vicious satisfaction in that expression. “Or perhaps,” Douglas amends, and his hands slide to curl around Martin’s too-thin wrists. “Possession?”

It had been simple enough. Just an errant comment, here and there - Martin can be so  _possessive_  when he’s been provoked, and Douglas adores it far, far more than he truly ought. 

Martin is breathing heavily, and when he says, “I’m coming home with you tonight.”, it is with strength of voice: it is with  _command._

Douglas beams at him, beams as if he isn’t pressed too tightly against a wall, as if he isn’t letting a man young enough to be his progeny pin him there.

"Oh, Martin." Douglas purrs, as delighted as a cat with cream. "I wouldn’t have it any other way."


End file.
